


Red Lion

by SionFate



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Exalted - Freeform, F/M, Lunar Exalted, Solar Exalted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SionFate/pseuds/SionFate
Summary: Short snippets and drabbles of my Solar Red Lion that I wrote in between sessions. Rating and Warnings may change depending on what I chose to add.
Relationships: Red Lion/Jengi the Cauldron
Kudos: 1





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Red Lion and her musings that keep her awake most nights.

The never-ending gentle rocking and the soft crashing waves was doing its best to place the red headed woman to sleep, but like many other nights her thoughts would not quiet. With her eyes closed and relaxing into the surprisingly comfortable bed she tries again. Footsteps of the night crew walking the deck and halls were faint, but consistent. Not enough. The soft purring of the fluffy black cat on her chest did its best to soothe her. Still not enough.

With every attempt, her thought got louder within her mind. The question: “Where is he?” blocking her from sleeping. The last port the ship stopped at was another dead end. The deep sigh that came from her lips resonated within her otherwise silent cabin. 

The girl is careful to not wake the sleeping black fluff ball as she slowly gets up and moves it onto the bed gently as she slowly gets up. She quickly stretches out of habit even though her body has not felt natural strain for a long time. A quick scan of the room told her what she already knew. Nothing here would make her mind settle. 

After she pulls on her haori she picks up one of her folded blankets and then makes her way up to the deck. She can taste the salt in the air when she takes in a breath of fresh air as she makes her way to some of the wooden boxes that rest against the foremast. A common resting place for her during the day when all the chores and cooking has been finished. 

She quickly settles herself down on them with her blanket. Once again taking in a deep breath she looks up to the uncountable stars shining down from the night sky with not a cloud in sight. She can distantly remember someone telling her about the different constellations that rest above her along with wondrous stories to match their beauty. So familiar that if she closes her eyes, she can hear this person faintly murmuring stories. Yet it is so distant that when she opens her eyes, she can not recall a single story that she knows she once knew. 

All that she can remember are soft sad red eyes. Another deep sigh escapes her. Another unanswered question to plague her mind. She wonders which is worse to dwell on. 

Well, it seems sleep will not come for her tonight.


	2. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all who take their second breaths have it in a moment of heroism. In rare cases, some do not even remember.

Red Lion does not remember much of her youth. Only flashes and brief memories. Someday she’ll remember something she once loved, or on other days something she distastes. All she truly knows is what when she took her second breath something fundamentally broke within her.

* * *

She remembers speaking with someone familiar. Someone who she felt comfortable with. Someone who she had a connection with. She feels like they were trying to warn her of something. But she already had the beautiful items pulled over her hands.

Then there was a moment of nothingness before everything she saw was red.

Brilliant bright sickening red.

When she returned to herself she saw a horrifying sight before her. Countless bloody bodies lying all around her. Some so beaten up she could barely recognize them as human.

Crunch.

After taking a step she looked down and saw that she had been standing on a lifeless corpse.

She blinks.

She blinks again as she takes it all in.

She was covered in blood as she could feel it drenching her clothing. Sticking to her as if to remind her of the horror that surrounds her. Some drips off her hands that were wrapped in beautiful gauntlets, but that beauty was undercut by the blood that was caked over them as she raises her hands.

She shakes her hands, her arms in her daze blindly hoping that it would somehow help.

There was still so much blood.

However, it seems to shake her slightly from the haze she had been in.

_Where am I?_

She starts to walk and look around she can’t seem to find anyone who had survived outside herself.

5, 13, 26... 78

She tries to stop counting the bodies, but some part of her compels her to keep track.

_What happened?_

She passes an older man and pauses for just a moment as she felt a slight pull towards the unmoving man. For the first time her heart aches and she realizes everything she had felt til this point was shock. No sadness, fear, or anger. Only confusion.

But this man with messy black hair, lifeless red eyes, bruises pale skin, a blood stained light blue haori made her heart ache. For what she is unsure.

She pulls of the haori and then moment passes. The ache is gone. The pull is gone.

She continues to walk.

_Why do I feel so light and empty?_

She makes her way out of what seemed to be the small massacred town, she comes to the most important question floating within her head.

_Who am I?_


End file.
